


basic biology

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omega Will Byers, i really enjoy alpha/beta/omega shit, no explicit sex, one day imma write some actual smut for this pairing i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Omegas smell no different and are no different from until they experience their first heat, triggered by an Alpha's scent. Many live without ever knowing. Approximately 98% of the world population live as Betas, while the remaining percent are an even mixture of Alphas and Omegas.Will was dormant, until Billy Hargrove moved into Hawkins.





	basic biology

**Author's Note:**

> mistakes? probably.

The symptoms had been there for a while. Only the Upside Down, with the Mind Flayer and being possessed and all, covered them up. His body was placed under extreme stress, too, which stopped the symptoms for a while after finally closing the gate and shutting off the link to the Upside Down. Will, nor anyone else, pieced anything together until he went into heat.

It was in the middle of January. The Party visited Eleven aka Jane Hopper on the weekends, though Mike visited whenever he could sneak off. Will had come down with what seemed like a typical fever, so he stayed home that Saturday. He wrapped himself in his blanket and fell asleep to the radio playing. Jonathon was with Nancy, his mom was at work. He was alone. If someone was there in the afternoon, they would’ve smelt the change.

Will fell asleep at one o’clock and woke up three hours later. Not to horrible pain, but to warmth wrapped around him and, for the first time, an erection. His heat had begun. When Jonathon came home  at four thirty, he and Nancy discovered him sobbing in his bed. He smelt like molasses and copper, drenched in sweat and slick had already stained his mattress.

The heat lasted for three days.

“Has he even been around an Alpha?” His mother, while Will had finally asleep after the second, distressing day of his heat, had asked.

“The only Alpha in Hawkins is Billy Hargrove.” Jonathon said. “He’s Max’ stepbrother.”

Joyce scratched the back of her head and began to pace. “She must’ve brought the scent! Or when he came here to get her- or, I don’t know! Does it even matter? He’s an Omega! What’re we going to do?”

“Keep him from Hargrove.” Jonathon tapped his fingers on the side of his thigh. “What if he-“

“If he hurts my boy-“ Joyce began to hiss before she started to cry. “Oh God! Jonathon, he’s an _Omega_!”

When the Party was told, Max blamed herself and apologized until she was told to shut up. “It’s not your fault your brother’s an Alpha or Will’s an Omega.” Lucas said, Dustin and Mike agreed.

Will’s heat ended and he resumed to life as previous, to the best he could. He went to school while his mother desperately searched for information. Nancy and Jonathon both drove out of town to find books, bringing them back for Joyce, and Will, to read.

If he had to honest, Will didn’t just feel the same as he had before. He always felt cold and he definitely ate more than he used to. His ability to smell pheromones improved immensely, too. He found it horrifying when he began to smell what his friends, normal Betas, couldn’t. It was absolutely horrible when he realized that weird smell his brother carried around came from his ‘alone time’ with Nancy. But worse than that- when his mother began to carry it with her, too.

Will could even smell Max’ big brother. It was buried heavily underneath her own scent, of strawberry shampoo and the greasy smell that lingered on anyone who frequented the arcade. Underneath all of that, and the typical scents she picked up from school or from being around other people and their homes- it was her own room. He picked up on her mother’s cheap perfume before he caught onto Billy Hargrove. It was mostly gasoline, but Will knew he had to have other components like everyone else, he just didn’t know what else. Max was probably never close enough to ever pick up anyone else.

One of Will’s greatest shames since he’d become an Omega? He masturbated at night, thinking of everything he knew of Billy Hargrove. The glances he caught when he dropped off Maxine, never close to enough to see anything more than his glare, tan skin, and curly hair. He knew Billy had nearly killed Steve, _would_ have if it wasn’t for a leftover syringe full of sedatives and Max. He knew Billy was a basketball star and lifted weights in the school gym when there wasn’t practice. He also knew Billy ran laps around town early in the morning. Everything he knew came from Max’ complaints about her stepbrother.

He hated doing it, but he couldn’t help it. He was drawn to the Alpha simply because he was an Alpha, he knew that was why. His mother must’ve known, too, because she made sure he never came close to the Hargrove’s. She would stand guard outside the arcade until she saw Billy drive off, nearly always never letting him out until she saw Billy was gone.

Masturbation was weird enough without the realization, after, of who he was thinking about. He heard his father’s insults in the back of his mind, liking a guy, but he was an Omega now. It was different, apparently, for Omegas.

He’d taken to cleaning his own laundry whenever he could, piling up used sheets until he was able to clean everything himself. The books Nancy got him said it was completely normal for an Omega to release a lot of slick- the natural lubricant Omegas produced- when they were sexually stimulated. It didn’t make it any less embarrassing.

Mostly, he dealt with what he was. He just did, because he knew he had to.

* * *

 

There was a ‘graduation’ ceremony for eighth graders upgrading up to high school students. Everyone was given an award for something trivial, while parents sat in cheap plastic chairs and cheered and clapped and videotaped and took photos. Jonathon and his mom got Will fancy colored pens that they’d even went out of town to get. “Supposed to be good for drawing!” Jonathon looked even more excited than their mom.

It was a good night, up until Will wandered outside on his own. It was suffocating inside of the gym and his mother was distracted by Mrs. Wheeler, his brother distracted by Nancy. Spring was beginning to fade, welcoming in summer heat, and Will basked in it.

Billy Hargrove appeared out of nowhere, half-buttoned shirt and tight denim jeans and a thick, heavy scent that washed over Will. Gasoline, copper, cologne, and hairspray mixed to toxicity. There were other things, too, like the fresh smoke pulling out of his cigarette, hydrogen peroxide, and the smell of melting plastic. Deeper than it all, was the distinct flavor that made his mouth water; one unique entirely to Alphas, one Will had never consciously inhaled until then.

“Found you, little Omega,” Billy purred, pulling the cigarette out  of his mouth and flicking it onto the pavement. He crushed it beneath his boot.

“Hi.” Will nearly moved back, but a sudden flare of that ‘Alpha’ smell came off of Billy and he almost stepped forward instead.

“How old are you?” Billy asked.

“I’m about to be fourteen in a few weeks.” Will said.

Billy grunted. “You smell fucking ripe.” He came closer and Will didn’t move, not even when the Alpha’s hand wrapped around his neck. “I can smell your slick, real ready for this, aren’t you?”

“I didn’t mean to-“ Will said, blushing, now aware of the feeling of slick pouring out of him.

“Shut up.” Billy cut him off. “Think you can take my knot?”

 _Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes-_ Will whined loudly and leaned forward, while Billy’s grip around his throat tightened. His mouth hung open and tried to force in air, but it struggled down his throat.

“Follow me to my car. I’ll take us somewhere private, okay?” Billy said slowly. “Then I’m gonna fuck you and knot you until you’re fucking bleeding.”

When he let go of Will’s throat, he yelped out a, “Please.”

Billy snickered. “Fucking whore, aren’t you?” He turned around and began to walk away. Will rushed to follow behind, not paying any attention to where he was going but following the smell.

* * *

 

Will Byers lost his virginity in a cheap motel in the neighboring town to Hawkins. Billy knotted him two times before leaving, coming back an hour later with a weird plastic ‘toy’. He knotted him again then plugged him with the toy. He’d managed to cum in him enough to leave behind a bloated stomach, and heavily stained sheets.

“You reek of me.” Billy grinned, crushing his cigarette in the glass crystal ashtray on the side table.

“Is that good?” Will wondered. He was laying on his back, completely naked , not allowed to cover himself with a blanket. He had to keep his legs spread, too. It felt indecent, but Will was biologically driven to please an Alpha- and, unmated, it was currently Billy, the only Alpha he’d ever met.

“Yeah.” Billy said. “Turn over, get on your knees.” He ordered, standing up. He undid his belt and watched, pleased, as Will obeyed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this DOES suck and was totally intended to be longer, but I ended up not being able to write a full sex scene because it's the 23rd and it's weird to write underage sex when I just spent an early Christmas with my family


End file.
